


a feeling so sweet

by lvecean



Series: Break Me Down, Build Me Up [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I WILL COME BACK TO EDIT THIS I PROMISE, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LITERALLY, M/M, Shadam, Spoilers I guess?, and maybe add some things to it? i'm not satisfied yet, flashback to first meeting that i will probably write at some point, idk man, it's really cute, or is it Adashi?, they just talk??, you deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvecean/pseuds/lvecean
Summary: Shiro looked down at his boyfriend and smiled to himself. It was still a miracle how he’d managed to get this boy to date him. Adam raised his eyebrows at Shiro’s grin, and the bigger just shook his head. He quickly got rid of his stuffy uniform and changed it for soft pajama pants and a shirt that could really be either Shiro’s or Adam’s. He jumped onto the bed and laughed at Adam’s surprised yelp. Crawling to Adam’s side of the bed, he situated himself behind the smaller man and tucked him close to his chest.(Just Adam and Shiro talking while they cuddle in bed)





	a feeling so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK MY DUDES AND I'M IN VANCOUVER MUAHAHAAHH (fuck u europe)
> 
> you may be wondering, why is this crazy-ass author posting stuff when she's been awake for 24 hours on 4.5 hours of sleep? Well, CLEARLY, because I hate myself. 
> 
> OK but I had 9 hours in an airplane to write this (and something else but that's coming some day this week? I think?) so yeah, here's some fluff (it's short I know!!) to make up for the angst of the last one. Sorry, love u

Smoothly, the door slid open, allowing Shiro access to his shared apartment. He sighed in relief at the sight of the familiar couch, dark TV screen and the plants he’d insisted they bought, to color up the place a bit. Making it more of a home than one of the almost sterile Garrison apartments.

A small strip of light coming from beneath the bedroom door was the only thing illuminating the small two-room apartment. Shiro slipped out of his stiff Garrison jacket and threw it carelessly onto the couch. His nicely polished shoes thudded onto the ground as he kicked them off. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was lay in bed with his boyfriend and cuddle a bit.

The door creaked a bit as Shiro pushed it open. This was, opposing to their ‘frontdoor’ a normal door with a doorknob, Shiro actually preferred those over the soundless sliding doors the Garrison worked with.

Adam lay on their bed on his stomach, feet swinging back and forth in the air as he flipped through a magazine on his tablet. The man looked up at the sound of the creaking door and a bright smile lit up his face when he noticed his boyfriend standing in the door opening.

“Shiro,” he said softly as he patted the empty space on the bed next to him.

Shiro smiled at the pet name Adam had come up with and fondly remembered the first time he’d used it.

_“So your first name is Takashi and your last name’s Shirogane?” Adam had asked, looking up from the paper in his hands to the man in front of him. They’d been roommates for a few months now, but the smaller man had never asked for clarification on the Japanese man’s name._

_Shiro had nodded. “Yup.”_

_Adam’s eyebrows furrowed. “Then why do you always introduce yourself as Shirogane Takashi?”_

_A small huffed laugh escaped Shiro’s lip. He tried being annoyed at his roommate’s ignorance for Asian culture, but couldn’t find it in himself when those amber eyes looked up at him with so much curiosity. “That’s how you introduce yourself in Japan.”_

_“Oh.” An almost embarrassed blush spread over Adam’s cheeks and he quickly fixed his gaze downward on the paper in his hands._

_Shiro waited a moment before he spoke, trying to print a mental image of the adorable blush in his mind. “Don’t worry about it. I bet half of my students think my first name is Shirogane anyway.” He gently nudged the smaller man with his elbow._

_The smaller man looked up at him, cheeks still painted an adorable pink. The two had simply gazed at each other, both unaware of the tension suddenly in the air. Shiro tilted his head, eyes flitting down to Adam’s lips. They were pink and he wondered if they’d be as soft as they looked when they were pressed against his own._

_Adam was the first to break eye contact, coughing awkwardly into his fist before his eyes briefly flitted up to Shiro’s again. A small, almost hesitant smirk that still managed to take Shiro’s breath away took ahold of Adam’s features. “Well,” he said, eyes already drifting back to his feet, “those long-ass names won’t do. From now on you’ll be Shiro.” He looked up again. A smile that somehow managed to be both teasing and shy on his lips. And it… did things to Shiro._

Shiro looked down at his boyfriend and smiled to himself. It was still a miracle how he’d managed to get this boy to date him. Adam raised his eyebrows at Shiro’s grin, and the bigger just shook his head. He quickly got rid of his stuffy uniform and changed it for soft pajama pants and a shirt that could really be either Shiro’s or Adam’s.

When he was finally clad it the right attire, he turned around to find Adam gazing up at him, soft blush on his cheeks. Shiro raised his eyebrows at him and laughed as the man went completely red and muttered something about ‘not checking you out, what are you even talking about?’

Shiro chuckled at his boyfriend’s flustered face. Let’s just say that checking each other out was _the least_ they’d done together. He jumped onto the bed and laughed at Adam’s surprised yelp. Crawling to Adam’s side of the bed, he situated himself behind the smaller man and tucked him close to his chest.

He let out a heavy sigh in contentment and closed his eyes to the scent of Adam’s hair. They were quiet for a few minutes, simply basking in each other’s presence, before Adam spoke up.

“So,” he sounded almost hesitant to bring it up, “how’d it go?” He tilted his head a bit, hair brushing against Shiro’s chin.

The younger man huffed but opened his eyes, small smile coming to his lips as he thought of the day’s events. He tightened his grip around Adam’s waist. “Actually, it went pretty well.”

“Oh, yeah?” Adam sounded genuinely surprised.

Shiro didn’t blame, he himself hadn’t been very confident either, but he had been pleasantly surprised. The boy, Keith, had been marked down as ‘temperamental,’ and the woman from the orphanage had explained - with a rather pained expression - how she suspected the boy had anger management issues, but they’d never convinced him to talk to someone about it.

And that wasn’t the only thing, either. Because next to the fact that he didn’t have much friends due to his defensive nature, rumor had it that the boy was gay and that only caught the attention of bullies. And of course, when one kid decided someone was a loser, and they just had enough power in the group, others wouldn’t want to be caught socializing with the ‘loser.’ And so, Keith hadn’t only become the ‘angry kid,’ the ‘gay kid,’ but also the ‘friendless kid.’

Nonetheless, his teachers in school actually spoke very highly of him. They, too, acknowledged that he had the worst temper, and would take on any challenge when faced with one. But that didn’t take away the fact that he was smart, and had actually scored the highest score from at least a decade in the primitive flight simulator the school had to offer.

And so, when Shiro had enlisted in the Big Brother Program, and the woman with the kind eyes had handed him several documents with information about the kids he could ‘choose from,’ as she’d called it. He’d bit his lip at the phrase. He personally saw it more like he’d pick the kid he thought needed his help the most. Because, honestly, he wanted to help them all.

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded his head, closed his eyes again and sighed deeply. “Yeah, he wasn’t as bad as all those adults had made him out to be.” He frowned. “One woman even _warned_ me for him. Like he was some kind of dangerous animal.”

Adam was silent for a moment. “That’s… awful.” Shiro could picture the frown of indignance on his boyfriend’s face.

Shiro hummed in agreement. “He’s just lonely, you know? Mother left him when he was just a baby. And his father - a firefighter - died doing his job when he was nine.” His eyebrows furrowed. He could only _imagine_ what it’d be like to lose _both_ of your parents before you were even a decade old. “Has been in several orphanages since, a few foster homes, but… I think no one made him feel valuable, you know?”

Adam hummed and snuggled his back closer to Shiro’s chest.

“I think that’s all. He just needs someone to tell him that he’s wanted.” Shiro’s heart wrenched as he thought back to the looks Keith had send him. Hard, almost violet eyes, full of distrust,  like Shiro could turn around to stab him in the back at any sign of weakness from the younger boy.

Adam turned around and cupped Shiro’s face in his hands. His thumb brushed the frown off his face. “I think you’re the perfect person for that.”

Shiro smiled almost sadly at his boyfriend. “He’s gay, Adam.” His eyes closed and the frown his boyfriend had only moments ago managed to make vanish, appeared again. “The other kids either bullied him for it or just straight-up ignored him. He… truly has no one.”

Adam leaned up and pressed a kiss to the tip of Shiro’s nose, successfully making his boyfriend lose some of the pent-up tension. “He doesn’t have no one anymore.” His thumbs stroked circles on Shiro’s cheekbones. He looked up at the bigger man with the brightest, most loving eyes Shiro had ever seen. “He’s got you now.”

Despite the unease still heavy in his chest, Shiro smiled. It was genuine and portrayed all the love he felt for the man in his arms. “And I’m not going to give up on him.”

Looking at Adam’s smile was like looking in a mirror. It carried the exact same amount of love and admiration. “I know you won’t.”

They fell asleep that night in a tight embrace, feeling each other’s heartbeats and knowing that neither of them would ever be alone. Because they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW the response to my first Shadam fic was insane?? Thank you all so much and know that I'll always respond to your comments because I live by that rule (even tho i'm awkward mkadjfks)
> 
> Now I am going to pass out from sleepiness (it's a cooler word than 'exhaustion' blegh) but not before I URGE YOU ALL to leave headcanons, prompts, or random scenes or WHATEVER in the comments so I can write cute and/or angsty Shadam stuff. Meetings with Keith, like when he was a smol kid, are welcome too. I already have some ideas for it? But yeah, basically everyting pre-Kerberos.
> 
> OK, now I'm gonna consume caffeine until it's an appropriate time to go to sleep. Jet lag sucks metaphorical ass.


End file.
